Un día lluvioso
by carlosfranciscop1010
Summary: Una salida entre las agentes 3, 4 y 8 no termina del todo bien. El cielo se pone gris, anunciando que se aproxima la lluvia, pero para 8 no es tan malo, después de todo un día lluvioso ni tiene que ser malo, puede traer un poco de diversión en compañía de tus amigas y así poder olvidar un mal momento


**Nota de autor.**

**Hola estimado ****lector o lectora , te doy la bienvenida a mi primer historia te agradezco que le dieras una oportunidad y pasaras a leerla, no tengo realmente mucho que agregar así que solo espero disfrutes la lectura y sea de tu agrado, siéntete libre de dejar tu opinión, critica o resaltar algún error que se me allá pasado, eso ayudaría mucho. Ahora sí, sin más que decir, te dejo leer en paz.**

**(Aunque es obvio, igual lo tengo que poner) **

**No poseo ningún tipo de derecho sobre los personajes usados en esta historia, todo es propiedad de sus respectivos dueños.**

**Un Día lluvioso.**

**POV Ocho.**

—Y los ganadores son el equipo azul—.

Bien, otra partida ganada.

Habíamos estado participando en unas partidas de guerra de territorio desde hace un buen rato, y habíamos ganado todas, aunque sentía que era trampa que nosotras participáramos en el mismo equipo, pues teníamos más experiencia en esto que los demás.

Después de todo nuestro trabajo como agentes nos hacía mejores que los otros participantes, esta vez estaba con tres y cuatro, las 3 habíamos decidido salir para pasar el día libre que teníamos, pues casi siempre alguna estaba ocupada con algo,

Habíamos jugado en contra de un equipo de alto rango, que habían visto que éramos bastante buenas y decidieron retarnos, a lo cual aceptamos, sería la última que hacíamos por el día de hoy.

Después de que anunciarán a nuestro equipo como ganador (de nuevo) nos iluminaron en la plataforma de salida, puede ser que estaban emocionados los demás jugadores que esperaban su turno, sus luces eran más fuertes de lo que me gusta y había muchos inkling y octoling aplaudiendo y gritando.

Era una gran multitud, y peor empezaron a acercarse para preguntarnos cosas, o decirnos cumplidos por nuestro desempeño, pero yo odiaba a las multitudes, y más si era el centro de atención, no lo soportaba, y me sentía realmente incomoda.

El lugar cerrado, las fuertes luces apuntando hacia nosotras y la multitud de individuos cargando sus armas me hizo recordar cuando estaba en el ejército octarianos.

Desde que salimos del metro abismal he tenido ese tipo de problemas, tenía pesadillas y rara vez ataques de pánico.

Si pasaba algo que me recordará mucho a mi vida pasada, cuando estaba en el ejército octariano o a lo ocurrido en el metro, mi mente me hacía revivir alguno de esos terribles momentos, y era simplemente horrible.

Odiaba esa maldita vida en la cúpulas, a ningún octariano le agrado esa forma de vivir… o mejor dicho de sobrevivir, los únicos con los que he hablado sobre lo que me pasa son el capitán Jibión, Perla y Marina.

No me siento segura de hablarlo con alguien más, aunque me lleve bien con tres y cuatro, no creo que sea necesario que lo sepan pues es algo muy personal. y este momento en específico me hizo entrar en un ataque de pánico, y salí corriendo del lugar.

Me abrí paso entre la multitud lo más rápido que pude, todos se me quedaron viendo extraños por mi reacción.

Alcance a escuchar que alguien me grito pidiendo que me detuviera, seguro fue Tres o Cuatro, pero no lo hice. lo último que quería era seguir ahí.

Estuve corriendo por un rato, no sé cuánto tiempo, pero me aleje de la plaza, necesitaba tranquilizarme, y quería estar sola para hacerlo, encontré un lugar apartado, no había casi nadie ahí, así que podría estar tranquila, vi un árbol y me senté bajo el.

Estuve ahí sentada sin hacer nada por otro buen rato, estaba abrazando mis piernas y me cabeza apoyada en mis rodilla, mientras mis lágrimas amenazan con empezar a salir, pero no quería llorar.

Estaba perdida en mis pensamientos, pensé en llamar a Marina y Perla, o incluso al capitán Jibión, pero no quería molestarlos, levante un momento la vista al cielo notando que se había nublado.

Es extraño pero por un momento pensé que el cielo me entendía, yo estaba triste y con ganas de llorar y el cielo se había puesto gris, como si estuviera triste y parecía que no tardaría en llover, como si también quisiera llorar.

Sé que es tonto que piense eso y si se lo contara a alguien me diría que es pura coincidencia, pero por más tonto que fuera, pensar en eso me hizo poner una leve sonrisa, y sumado el lugar tan pacifico en el que estaba pude al fin calmar mi mente, di un par de respiraciones profundas para ayudarme aún más, las cuales funcionaron, ya me estaba sintiendo mejor… Era hora de volver a casa.

Me levante del suelo, sacudiendo la tierra que aún quedaba en mi ropa y voltee a mis lados buscando mis pertenencias pero no las veía por ningún lado, después me di cuenta que había dejado mi equipo en el vestíbulo del edificio cuando salí corriendo, tendría que regresar por él.

Me di una palmada en la cara, ahora recordaba que no andaba sola, y seguro estarán enojadas o preocupadas por lo que paso, tendría que ver que explicación les daría a ambas, me deje caer en el suelo, tenía que pensar en qué hacer, no me gusta mentirle a mis amigos, pero tampoco quería contarles mis problemas, ellas tenían sus propios problemas con los cuales lidiar como para hacer que se preocuparan por los míos.

Poco después de seguir pensando en que decir, escuché que alguien gritaba, no entendía bien que es lo que decía, pero parecía que se estaban acercando, y pude escuchar mejor… gritaban mi nombre, y pude distinguir sus voces, eran Tres y Cuatro las que gritaban, intentando encontrarme.

Y la primera en verme fue cuatro.

**-Cuatro:** — ¡TRES LA ENCONTRÉ! — Fue lo que dijo al verme, y vino corriendo hacia mí, y no pasó mucho antes de que viera también que tres venía, igual corriendo, ambas se veían preocupadas, me sentía mal porque era mi culpa.

**-Tres:** — ¡Ocho al fin te encontramos! , te estuvimos buscando en cuanto pudimos salir de entre la multitud, pero ya no te vimos por ningún lado, ¿estás bien? — Tres fue la primera en hablar.

**-Cuatro: **— ¿Por qué saliste corriendo así? Estábamos preocupadas— No pude decir nada antes de que cuatro también hablara.

**-Ocho: **— Lo siento chicas, pero no quise seguir entre toda esa multitud— No sabía que más decirles, aunque no era una mentira, pero no quería dar explicaciones… aun no.

**-Tres: **— Eso no responde a lo que te preguntamos, no es normal que eso allá pasado— No respondí de inmediato, estaba pensando en que decir.

**-Ocho:** —Perdón pero, en verdad no quiero hablar de eso, quiero volver a casa— En verdad no quería dar explicaciones lo cual pareció molestar un poco a ambas.

**-Cuatro: **—Está bien, te acompañamos a tu casa almenos— Por suerte no siguieron insistiendo, no me gusto mentirles así, pero creo que es lo mejor, o almenos por el momento.

Así pusimos rumbo a la casa de Perla y Marina, que es donde estoy viviendo, me dieron el equipo que había dejado, y solo respondí un "gracias" así no tendría que volver por él.

A pesar de que sabían que algo pasaba conmigo, ninguna preguntó nada durante todo el camino, y se los agradezco internamente, el cambio de humor era muy notorio en mí por eso quería llegar rápido a casa.

Mañana me disculpara con ellas por mi comportamiento como era debido y de mejor humor, pues acaba de arruinar nuestro día juntas, faltaba poco para llegar, habíamos tomado el tren, pero el cielo seguía nublado, incluso se veía peor y no creo que tarde mucho en que llueva.

Y así fue, no mucho después sentí una gota de agua caer en mi cabeza, sería mejor apurarnos a llegar, no queríamos mojarnos, así que corrimos el resto del camino a la casa, que por suerte no era mucho, así que alcanzamos a llegar antes que empezará a llover más fuerte.

**-Ocho: **—Bueno almenos alcanzamos a llegar—Dije al escuchar como empezaba a llover más fuerte y no es buena idea estar afuera por el momento.

Abrí la puerta y nos adentramos en la casa, fui a buscar a Perla y Marina para avisar que ya había llegado y traje un par de invitadas, fui directo a su cuarto, el cual compartían, puesto que eran pareja, lo cual a mí no me molestaba, al contrario me encantó la idea de que estuvieran juntas, ya que prácticamente eran como mis madres.

Ellas se ofrecieron a darme un lugar donde quedarme en cuanto llegue a cromopolis, y se han preocupado de que pueda adaptarme a la superficie, lo cual han hecho de gran manera.

En fin, llegue y me pare en frente de su puerta, y toque esperando una respuesta, se escucharon unos ruidos dentro, parece que las interrumpí, en lo que sea que estaban haciendo.

**-Perla:** — ¡¿Ocho eres tú?! —Escuche la voz de Perla del otro lado, mientras se oían pasos.

**-Ocho: **—Si soy yo, acabo de llegar— Dije en respuesta y casi al instante se abrió la puerta, ahí estaban Perla y podía ver también a Marina aun con los trajes que usan para dar las noticias, parece que no llegaron hace mucho.

**-Marina: **—Que bueno que ya estés aquí Ocho, ¿Cómo te fue? — Me pregunto apenas verme.

**-Ocho: **—Bien, estuvimos haciendo unas guerras de territorio para pasar el rato— Trate de hablar de la mejor manera que pude, pero no parecía haberlas convencido del todo, me conocían muy bien.

**-Marina: **— ¿Paso algo Ocho? Te noto rara— Me pregunto, mientras Perla me miraba atentamente.

**-Ocho: **—Si todo bien, es solo que tuvimos que regresar por la lluvia —Realmente no quería que se preocuparan, y menos teniendo invitadas.

**-Perla: **— Ocho… ¿Qué paso? — Como esperaba, sabían que algo me había pasado, no tenia caso intentar ocultarlo, no me gusta mentirles tampoco.

**-Ocho: **— (Suspiro) Un ataque de pánico— Fue lo único que dije, pues no necesitaba darles detalles, ellas habían estado conmigo cuando empezó a pasar.

**Marina: **—Hay Ocho— Y ambas salieron para abrazarme.

Yo recargue mi cabeza en el hombro de Marina mientras también las abrazaba, y empecé a sollozar un poco, nos quedamos así unos minutos, hasta que recordé que no había llegado sola.

**-Ocho: **—Traje a Tres y a Cuatro, para que no se mojaran con la lluvia, ¿no hay problema verdad? — Les dije, para que supieran, mientras deshacíamos el abrazo.

**-Marina: **— ¡Claro que no! Vamos a saludar a nuestras invitadas— Y así nos dirigimos a la sala de estar, donde ambas aún estaban de pie.

Todos se saludaron, Marina y Cuatro de manera más amistosa y energética a comparación de Perla y Tres, las cuales solo dijeron un simple "hola".

**-Marina: **—Por nosotras no hay problema con que se queden, siéntanse como en su casa ¿verdad Perlita? — Pregunto, volteando a ver a Perla en espera de una confirmación.

**-Perla: **—Está bien Rina— Estaba de acuerdo, aunque no sé si solo porque se lo dijo Marina.

Era ya algo tarde, las 7 para ser más exactos, y la lluvia no parecía que pasaría pronto.

**-Cuatro: **— ¡Muchas gracias! Prometo no romper nada— Agradeció con su típico tono alegre.

**-Tres: **—Gracias— Responde casi sin emoción, como siempre.

Bueno realmente no sé qué hacer, pues no tenía nada preparado, por ser tan apresurado el venir.

**-Ocho: **—Y ¿qué quieren hacer? En lo que pasa la lluvia— Les pregunté, aunque no había tampoco mucho que hacer.

**-Cuatro: **—Pues no se la gruñona de Tres, pero a mí me encantaría ver una película en su gran televisión— Se ganó un gruñido de molestia de parte de Tres por su comentario.

Eso me hizo dar una pequeña risita que contuve con mi mano, bien, eso es una buena idea, solo que tres esté de acuerdo, tendré que preguntarle.

**-Ocho: **— ¿Estás de acuerdo con eso tres? — Y sólo recibí un asentimiento como respuesta.

OK, aunque no sé qué película podría poner, pues no sabía qué tipo de película les gustaba o si comparten algún gusto por un tipo de película.

**-Ocho: **— ¿Quieren buscar alguna que les guste? , yo iré a traer unos bocadillos ¿sí? — Les pregunté y ambas respondieron que sí.

Les señale donde teníamos las películas guardadas antes de irme, aunque Cuatro se le adelantó y se puso a buscar alguna en donde las teníamos, Tres fue a su lado un momento después también a buscar.

Yo me dirigí a la cocina a buscar algo para comer mientras veíamos la película, y veo que Marina y Perla entran también.

**-Perla: **—Prepararé un poco de chocolate caliente, está haciendo frió— Me aviso, eso estaría muy bien.

**-Marina: **—Yo iré por unas sudaderas, ya vuelvo— Y se fue al cuarto que compartía con Perla.

Yo seguí buscando unos bocadillos con los que acompañar el chocolate, y encontré algunas galletas, tome una bandeja para ponerlas y las deje en la mesa al lado de un periódico.

También me estaba dando algo de frío, en cuanto lleve el chocolate y galletas iré a buscar algo que me ayude con eso a mi cuarto, Marina volvió con un par de sudaderas para ella y para Perla.

Poco después ya estaba listo el chocolate y con ayuda de Perla y Marina llevamos todo a la sala, donde habíamos dejado a mis invitadas, las cuales aún se peleaban por cual película pondrían, ya que Cuatro quería una de acción y Tres una de terror.

Yo escogería la de acción, pues no me gustan las películas de miedo, principalmente por las pesadillas que tenía, no necesito darle más ideas a mi cabeza para que me torture cuando intento dormir.

Pero en lo que discutían, Perla tomó y dejo una peli en la mesa, ambas estaban por quejarse, pero Perla no les dio tiempo de hacerlo.

**-Perla: **—Mi tele, mis reglas y yo voy a poner esta— Dijo mostrando la caja, en la portada se leía el título.

Volver al pasado.

Una de ciencia ficción por lo que recuerdo.

Sabía que a Marina le gustaba, por toda la extraña tecnología que tenían en esa peli, y a Perla… por qué es ciencia ficción, eso a ella le gusta mucho.

Antes de que la pusieran fui a mi cuarto y tome una cobija, para quitarme el frio que hacía y estar más cómoda, en cuanto volví ya había puesto el disco en el reproductor para que empezará, así que nos sentamos en los sofás que había.

Marina y Perla en uno, bastante juntas como siempre, lo cual no me sorprende.

Tres, Cuatro y yo nos sentamos en otro, yo me senté primero, Cuatro se puso a mi izquierda y Tres a mi derecha, no tenía problemas en como estábamos acomodadas.

Me puse la cobija que traje en la espalda y me cubrí lo más posible, pero las que estaban a ambos lados míos, no habían traído nada para el frío, y note que también les estaba calando el frio.

Así que como buena anfitriona que debo ser, compartí la cobija, era grande así que no tuvimos problemas en que las 3 no pasáramos frío.

**Tiempo después**

Ya había terminado la película, no sé bien cuanto duró, las galletas y el chocolate se habían acabado hace buen rato, Perla había llevado todo de vuelta a la cocina, mañana lo lavare yo.

Ya era de noche y tenía sueño al igual que Marina, ella se despidió y se retiró a su habitación para poder dormir, no sin antes darle una mirada a Perla, una que sabía lo que quería decir.

"Te estaré esperando, no tardes".

Ya las había visto hacerlo muchas otras veces, Perla solo asintió a eso, no necesitaba decir nada más.

Yo tenía mucho sueño, no he podido dormir bien realmente, todo gracias a esas pesadillas que tengo, pensé en levantarme, preguntar si se podían quedar e irme a dormir, pues no me gustaría que salgan tan noche.

Pero con el sueño que tenía simplemente me terminé recostando en algo que estaba a mi lado, y solo cerré los ojos, enserio quería dormir un poco, y así fue, escuche un pequeño ruido, pero no le preste atención y cerré mis ojos.

**POV NORMAL**

Ocho se quedó dormida casi de inmediato.

Pero sobre lo que se había dormido fue el hombro de Tres, la cual había soltado ese sonido pero de sorpresa, pues no espero que eso pasara, aunque no le molestaba realmente, eso sí, estaba algo sonrojada por eso, lo cual fue aprovechado por Cuatro para molestarla un poco.

**-Cuatro: **— ¡Vaya!, quien diría que dejarías que alguien te usara de almohada jajajaja— Le dijo en burla, y termino por reírse un poco.

Tres la fulmino con la mirada, ya que no quería moverse y molestar a Ocho.

Se veía adorable mientras dormía, fue lo que pensó Tres al verla, pero pensó que no sería un buen lugar para que ella durmiera, terminaría con dolor por la mala postura que tenía.

**-Cuatro: **— ¿Y vamos a dejar que duerma en el sofá? — Pregunto, pues que ella durmiera de manera incomoda en un sofá estando en su casa no era algo que ellas dejarían que pasara.

**-Tres: **— ¡Claro que no! Ve a buscar a Perla para que nos diga dónde está su cuarto o para saber que hacer— Fue la respuesta que dio.

Cuatro estaba por gritar para evitar el tener que ir a buscar a Perla, pero un "ni se te ocurra" de parte de Tres la hizo detenerse, cierto Ocho y Marina ya estaban dormidas.

Pero por suerte para ambas Perla volvió a la sala, y vio que Ocho ya estaba dormida, eso era bueno, pero lo único malo es que lo había hecho estando recargada sobre Tres.

**-Tres: **—Oye Perla, ¿dónde está la habitación de Ocho para llevarla y que este más cómoda? — Fue la pregunta que hizo Tres, mientras se acomodaba con la intención de cargar a Ocho al estilo princesa.

Pero se detuvo justo antes de levantarla, al sentir un leve golpe en su cabeza, extrañada volteo a ver a Perla la cual estaba a su lado sosteniendo un periódico enrollado en sus manos.

**-Perla: **— ¡Quita tus sucias manos de ella! — Le dijo Perla en un tono molesto, mientras le apuntaba con el periódico de manera amenazante.

Tres estaba extrañada con Perla, por varias razones:

1-No esperaba esa reacción en ella.

2-Ella se había lavado las manos antes de comer.

3-¿La estaba amenazando con un periódico?

Se contuvo la pequeña risa que eso le provocaba, ya que un periódico no es muy intimidante que se diga.

**-Perla: **—Yo y Marina la llevaremos a su cuarto a que duerma mejor— Dijo y se fue por un pasillo para ir por un poco de ayuda.

Las 2 agentes se miraron aun extrañadas por lo ocurrido, y Cuatro se terminó riendo de Tres.

Escucharon a Marina quejarse un poco mientras venia por el mismo pasillo, seguramente por haber sido levantada, y llego a la sala junto a Perla viendo la escena que perla le comento, pero su reacción fue muy diferente a la de Perla.

**-Marina: **— ¡Kyaaaa! —Dio un pequeño gritito al llegar. — Se ve tan adorable ¿Dónde deje mi cámara? — dijo mientras buscaba la cámara.

Y no tardó en encontrarla, la reviso un poco y después se puso en frente de Tres y Ocho con la cámara lista.

**CLICK**

La luz le molesto a Tres por un momento, aunque tardo en procesar lo que había pasado, ya era tarde, Marina le había tomado una foto teniendo a Ocho recargada en su hombro.

Si alguien la veía la molestarían por un buen tiempo.

**-Tres: **—Por favor, no se la muestres a nadie— Dijo avergonzada, esperando que nadie viera esa foto.

Marina solo asintió, esa foto seria para ellas solamente, después de dejar su cámara a un lado, se paró enfrente de Tres y hablo.

**-Marina: **—Nosotras llevaremos a Ocho a su habitación— Perla se acercó para ayudar a Marina, la cual se volteo.

La llevaría cargando en su espalda, así que Tres se movió un poco para no estorbar, Perla acomodo a Ocho en la Espalda de Marina, solo hizo unos pequeños quejidos al ser movida, y una vez acomodada, la llevaron por otro pasillo directo a su cuarto.

Tres y Cuatro se quedaron solas, de nuevo, así que esperaron a que volvieran, lo cual no tardó mucho en pasar.

**-Marina: **—Ya es tarde para que salgan, pueden pasar aquí la noche, les mostraremos sus habitaciones— Al terminar de hablar hizo una seña para que las siguieran.

Y así lo hicieron, Marina llevo a Cuatro a un cuarto y Perla llevo a Tres a otro, cada una le mostro la habitación en la que dormirían por esa noche, con Marina no hubo ningún detalle, pero con Perla sí.

**Con Perla y Tres.**

Perla abrió la puerta dejando pasar a Tres, diciendo que ahí dormiría por esa noche.

**-Tres: **—Bien… Gracias—Agradeció lo mejor que pudo, ya que no estaba acostumbrada a hacerlo.

Perla se estaba por salir del cuarto, pero se detuvo y dirigió su mirada a la otra inkling antes de hablar.

**-Perla: **— ¡Y ni siquiera pienses e hacer algún movimiento! ¿Entendiste? — Le dijo e forma de amenaza, lo cual descoloco a Tres, de nuevo.

**-Tres: **— ¿A qué te refieres? — Tres estaba empezando a creer que Perla era bipolar por sus cambios repentinos de humor.

Pero no recibió respuesta alguna, en lugar de eso Perla solo hizo la seña de "te estoy observado" mientras cerraba la puerta lentamente.

**-Tres: **— ¡¿Pero qué carajos fue eso?! — Se preguntó a sí misma, de nuevo bastante extrañada por lo que paso.

**Con Perla y Marina.**

**-Marina: **— ¿Era necesario que te comportaras así con ella? — Le pregunto, pues había oído lo que Perla le dijo a Tres.

**-Perla: **— ¡Pero por supuesto que sí! ¡Si ella intenta algo, se puede dar por muerta! — Se justificó su comportamiento en contra de Tres.

**-Marina: **—Bueno, solo por esta vez te apoyo, pero ya quiero dormir (bostezo)… venga, vamos a dormir Perlita— Pidió Marina mientras se dirigía a su cuarto.

**-Perla: **—Está bien vamos— Respondió mientras seguía a Marina.

Al llegar ambas se acostaron, pero Perla se movió para abrazar a Marina, ella también se movió para devolver el abrazo y que pudieran estar más cómodas.

Ambas solo dieron una pequeña risita y así se durmieron, como cada noche hacían.

**FIN**


End file.
